sae_2011fandomcom-20200215-history
Travel in Malaysia
Ads: Love to travel? Watch Star Travel South East Asia on YouTube. Malaysia is a nice place to travel. Cheaper like Indonesian does! Some alcohol and wine drinkers love come to Langkawi due to cheap alcohol drinks compared rest of the world. Get In Get in is easy! You need a passport or border pass (if you live near to border). Some countries like China and USA required to use visa to enter Malaysia. By Air Many airlines like AirAsia, Malaysia Airlines, Thai Airways, etc mostly serve either to Kuala Lumpur, Kuching, Kota Kinabalu, Penang or Langkawi. If you planned to other towns and cities that is not available by the airline, take a bus to get there! By Boat If you planned to Langkawi via Thailand, take a ferry at Satun for just 300bhat. Ferry ride takes about 1 hour 30 minutes. By Car For Singapore, passport is highly recommended to enter Malaysia. Please note by 1 November 2016, price enter to Singapore is RM20. For Thailand, enter fee is free except if you choose North-South Highway will pay RM3.60 to pay toll for Malaysia highway. For Brunei, there are few points to enter Malaysia. If you planned to go Kota Kinabalu via Miri, you need passby Brunei. For Indonesia, can go to Sarawak or Sabah if you are at Borneo Island. By Bus See for ticket to any town/city in Malaysia from ticket agency. For Hat Yai to Kuala Lumpur, estimating time to get there is 9 hours. For Hat Yai to Penang, estimating time to get there is 4.5 hours. For Singapore to Kuala Lumpur, estimating time to get there is 4 hours. Town/City KL/Selangor * Kuala Lumpur- capital city of Malaysia and Wilayah Persekutuan * Subang Jaya * Shah Alam * Putrajaya- Wilayah Persekutuan * Cyberjaya * Pertaling Jaya- where Sunway Pyramid and Sunway Lagoon located Penang (Malay: Pulau Pinang) * Georgetown (Capital state Penang) * Bayan Lepas * Balik Pulau * Butterworth * Batu Feringgi (most popular beach in West Malaysia) * Tambun (most popular kacang hijau biscuits make here) * Bukit Mertajam Kedah * Kulim (near to Penang) * Baling * Sungai Petani * Alor Star (capital state Kedah. Also known as Alor Setar) * Kuala Kedah (where people take ferry to Langkawi Island) * Pulau Langkawi (most popular Island in West Coast West Malaysia) Perlis * Kangar (capital state Perlis) * Kuala Perlis (where people take ferry to Langkawi Island and its closer, shorter time to reach Langkawi than in Kuala Kedah) Perak * Ipoh (capital state Perak) * Kuala Kangsar (Royal town of Perak) * Taiping * Bukit Merah (Water park and resort in Perak located here) * Tambun (don't confuse with Tambun in Penang. Most popular resort in Perak) Negeri Sembilan * Seremban (capital state in Negeri Sembilan) * Port Dickson Melaka (Melacca) A capital state of Melaka and also a historical city) Johor * Johor Bahru (capital state of Johor) * Batu Pahat * Muar * Kota Tinggi Pahang * Kuantan (capital state of Pahang) * Pekan * Bentong * Raub (popular curry fish head in this town) * Kuala Lipis * Cameron Highlands (where plantations located here) * Genting Highlands (where gambling and fun located here) Terengganu * Kuala Terengganu (capital state of Terengganu) * Pulau Pehentian (popular Island in East Coast West Malaysia) * Kemaman * Besut * Pemaisuri * Jerteh * Kerteh Kelantan * Kota Bharu (capital state of Kelantan) * Tumpat * Pasir Mas * Rantau Panjang (getaway to Thailand. Duty free town) * Jeli * Tanah Merah * Machang * Kuala Krai * Gua Musang * Bachkok * Pasir Puteh * Tok Bali (where most popular beach resort in Kelantan located here) Sarawak * Kuching (capital state of Sarawak) * Miri (getaway to Brunei) * Sibu Sabah * Kota Kinabalu (capital state of Sabah) * Sandakan Labuan Hotels Budget Most of budget hotels (some called homestay and motels) are doesn't have elevators and WiFi in rooms (most of the hotels and motels located WiFi @ reception or hotel lobby). They only have basic facility like aircond, TV and hot shower. Price below RM150. Low End Hotels Some hotels have elevators but some don't. Most of the hotels have WiFi. Price range RM150-RM250. Mid End Hotels Almost all hotels have elevators but some don't. Have WiFi and have more facility than cheaper hotels. Price range RM250-RM350 High End Hotels Enjoy more expensive and luxury hotels in Malaysia. Price RM350 and above. Peak season vs off peak season Peak season (eg: New Year Eve, Christmas Eve, Chinese New Year Eve, Hari Raya Aidilfitri and holidays), price may up from 5% till 100% of off peak season price. While off peak season (normal school days), price will be at standard price. Food & Drinks Malaysia have various food: * Roti Canai (Indian food) * Roti Tempayan (Arabic food) * Nasi Lemak (Malay food) * Fried Kuey Tiow (Chinese food, very popular in Penang) * Nasi Dagang (Kelantan food) * Nasi Laut (Kelantan food) * Nasi Kerabu (Kelantan food, similar to Thailand's Khao Jam. Only its colour is purple) * Nasi Ulam (Kelantan traditional food. Very much vege. Outside Kelantan can be found in Hayaki café within Damansara town) * Kuih Lapis (very popular among Chinese and Malay) * Akok (Nice and sweet snacks) * Tau Sa Pieah (known as Tambun biscuit. Made with green pea. Only available in Penang and surrounding states) * Rambutan (local fruit. Is just like a hair on the fruit. Sweet and delicious) *Teh/Kopi Tarik (milk tea/coffee which it pours from glass to glass very rapidly for few times) *Teh/Kopi/Milo 'o' beng (cold beverage) *Teh/Kopi/Milo beng (cold beverage with milk) *Teh/Kopi/Milo 'o' panas (hot beverage without milk) *Teh/Kopi/Milo panas (hot beverage with milk) *100 Plus (an isotonic drink) *Ribena (a blackcurrant drink) Elevators Elevators are easy to be found at most towns and cities, including MRT, LRT and monorail stations. If you are unsure, just look for the word "LIFT" (British English) or "LIF" (in Malay) at hotels. For malls and public places, look for a sign there is a passenger in the box with up and down arrow. For other notice, just count how many stories. If more than 5 stories and above, you have higher chance to get in and film an elevator. For lower than 5 stories, you get a smaller chance to film an elevator. Some place have guards around. So, I don't recommended to film that elevator if have guard around (except malls and hotels you stay in). Escalators Escalators are easy to find in malls, including MRT, LRT and monorail stations. Just saw a sign a people hold the handle of the escalator with the up (if you wish to go up) or down (if you wish to go down). Attractions * Tesco (Kota Bharu, Kulim, Alor Star, Ipoh, Kuala Lumpur, Selangor, Seremban, Melaka, Johor Bahru) * AEON Mall (Kota Bharu, Bukit Mertajam, Kuala Lumpur, Selangor) Language * Malay (main language. Widely used.) * English (second language. Widely used in Kuala Lumpur, Penang and Johor Bahru). * Chinese (Hokkien, Mandarin and ?) * Tamil Note: if this information is wrong, you are free to edit those.